phoenixmobfandomcom-20200214-history
Capello Crime Family
The 'Capello Crime Family '(formerley the Scorsese Crime Family) is a Mafia family based in Phoenix, Arizona that has had a long history within the city since its formation in 1952. Active today History Origins In 1947, Gambino Crime Family soldier Giorgino "Gorgey" Scorsese and four of his closest friends, Joseph "Joey" Zalferi, Henry "Bat Boy" Faluchi, Lorenzo "Lenny the Machine" Tolmeri and Alfonso "Al" Caleri who were also Gambino soldiers opened a bar together in the Belmont neighborhood of the Bronx. It quickly became a front for the Gamk over 30 percent of the profits. Scorsese, who became frustrated with this, wondered if there was a better way to make money instead of having a mob run business in New York. He and his friends talked it over and decided that the best way to make money was to be the boss of a family. Throughout the remainder of the 1940's and the first two years of the 1950's the men contemplated on how they would start a family. In 1951, Scorsese became interested in new business opporttunites in the growing city of Phoenix, Arizona who's population had surpassed 100,000. The five men moved to Phoenix in early 1952 and in March of that year in a bar they opened in Phoenix's Downtown district, the Scorsese Crime Family was born. Scorsese became Don, Zalferi became Consigliere, Faluchi became Underboss and Tolmeri and Caleri both became Capos. Rise of the Scorsese Family Throughout the 1950's the prospect of making money in Phoenix attracted many mobsters from New York, Chicago, Los Angeles, Philadelphia, Buffalo and other cities in the United States. The family began to grow and it's presence in Phoenix began to be known. Gambling, Prostitution, Extortion and Union rackets all made profits for the family. The family controlled nearly all neighborhoods in the city and with the rise of suburbs, the family made profits on construction rackets. The family had almost no competition and anyone who operated organized crime rackets in the city had to pay the family a cut. The prosperity of the family attracted a lot of attention including that of the powerful New York families in the late 1950s. War with New York In 1957, the Dons of the Gambino and Lucchese families demanded a cut of the operations in Phoenix due to the growing influence of the Scorsese family in Las Vegas. After a sitdown, Scorsese told the New York families that he would not pay. In 1958, Zalferi was murdred at his home in Glendale by a Lucchese hitman to set an example. In retaliation, the hit-man was murdered the following week in New York by a Scorsese solider. This caused an outrage and a war broke out between the Scorsese family and the New York families that lasted from 1958 to 1965. The was was a complete disaster for the Scorsese family who lost nearly 12 made men and dozens of associates. All territory in Las Vegas that belonged to the Scorsese family was lost also. Peace was made when Scorsese offered to give up all of the families territory in Las Vegas in exchange for keeping all Arizona generated profits for the Scorsese family. Rebuilding of the Family With the family in ruins throughout most of the late 1960's, Scorsese sought to rebuild it. He increased the number of rackets, made deals with other gangs, sold territory and made many new members. By 1970, the family was back on top again. In 1972, Tolmeri was caught smuggling cocaine and was killed by the orders of Scorsese who was strongly against drugs. With the outside influence of other gangs, Scorsese fought to keep the Mafia on top on Phoenix winning community support by donating money to Catholic Churches and Orphanages and opening a recreational facility for Italian American boys and girls. The family remained strong throughout the 1970's. Rise of the Drug Trade In the 1980's Scorsese fought hard to prevent drugs from becoming part of the families business and had anyone dealing drugs behind his back killed. The rise of Mexican drug cartels proved a challenge. Scorsese knew the family could never fight a war with them so he decided to make peace with them. However, they often demanded too much which angered Scorsese. By 1985 Scorsese knew he had been too lenient against the drug cartels and ordered a massive attack against their operations in Phoenix. This not only caused FBI attention, but spurred attacks from drug cartels as far south as Columbia. To make matters worse, an Irish gang, the O'Looney Gang began attacking the Scorsese family and trying to take over their business which led to an on and off conflict with them from 1986 to 1993. Scorsese recruited the help of other Mafia families to help him against the cartels and by the late 1980's things started calming down. Decline of the Scorsese Era By the early 1990's, Scorsese and his long time friends Faluchi and Caleri were all aging and their ways of business were giving way to the younger generation of mobsters. An FBI crackdown on the family put Caleri in prison for life in 1993 where he died in 1995. Although there were still many mobsters who had been with the family for years, they were being greatly influenced by the ideas of the younger generation of mobsters and began doing business with street gangs and biker gangs which greatly angered Scorsese. By the late 1990's the family began giving way to the younger generation of mobsters. End of the Scorsese Era and rise of Leonardo Mancini In the early 2000's Scorsese began to gradually allow members to get involved in the drug trade. In 2002 Scorsese made alliances with Mexican drug cartels and the Japanese Yakuza strengthening the family. Drugs quickly became a big racket for the family and brought in a lot of money. Faluchi died in 2004 leaving Scorsese as the last of the original five members of the Scorsese family. With his health failing and his family growing, Scorsese let his Consigliere at the time, Aldo "Ace" Vameti, run the family for the most part. Scorsese died in 2008 appointing Capo, Leonardo "Leo" Mancini as Don. Mancini Era When Mancini became Don in 2008 he worked greatly to sort out the problems of the Scorsese family. With the realese of Patrick "The Irishman" O'Looney in 2004, the O'Looney Gang began attacking the Scorsese family once agian after Mancini became Don. Mancini's entire time as Don was plagued with war from the O'Looney Gang and their allies. For the first two years the O'Looney Gang kept hitting the Scorsese family hard and they kept losing men and businesses. The war also involved the Shadow Dragon Boys, a Chinese Triad organization, the Russian Mafia and many street gangs. The war made Phoenix get voted to be the most violent city in the United States. When it seemed the O'Looney Gang would claim victory over the Scorsese family, a rat, Giorgio "Georgey the Giant" Moretti who was found out to had been leaking information to the O'Looney Gang for years was murdered at O'Looney's own house in Phoenix where he was hiding out. After that the Scorsese family began crushing the O'Looney Gang and O'Looney was murdered in September of 2011. With the end of the war the family began to prosper again. Mancini stepped down as Don and appointed Vincent Capello to be Don of the family in September of 2011. After Capello became Don, a new era was ushered in the Scorsese family. He renamed the family after himself and made many new changes to the family and it began to prosper over all other criminal organizations in the city. Capello Era After Mancini stepped down as don and retired to Louisiana in September of 2011, Vincent "Vinny" Capello took over as don after previously being capo of the Little Italy Crew. With the war with the O'Looney Gang over the Capello family took over most of their rackets in North Phoenix. This caused problems with the Shadow Dragon Boys, a local Triad group. Although war was not declared against the Shadow Dragon Boys, attacks against them over the course of 3 weeks prevented them from taking over any Capello family rackets or move their Heroin through Capello territory without paying tribute to the family. Capello worked hard to establish a name for himself and the family. The family was renamed from the Scorsese Crime Family to the Capello Crime Family after he became don. He is working to establish connections with other Mafia families and help rebuild weak families. Capello has helped rebuild the family from the Scorsese-O'Looney War and has made many new alliances with other criminal organizations. Leadership Bosses *Giorgino "Georgey" Scorsese (1952-2008) *Leonardo "Leo" Mancini (2008-2011) *Vincent "Vinny" Capello (2011-2018) Consigliere *Joseph "Joey" Zalferi (1952-1958) *Lorenzo "Lenny the Macnine" Tolmeri (1958-1972) *Henry "Bat Boy" Faluchi (1972-2004) *Anthony "Tony" Bruno (2004-2011) *Anthony "Tony" Lombari (2011-2017) *Robert "Tom Hagen" Duvall (2018-your mother) Underboss *Henry "Bat Boy" Faluchi (1952-1972) *Thomas "Tommy" Salmeto (1972-1993) *Silvio "Sil the Killer" De Luca (1993-2004) *Caesar "Big C" Podina (2004-2011) *Lorenzo "Lenny" Vedici (2011-2017) *Madeupname "sounds italian to a fucking jerkoff" Rosselliverduccigiovanni (2018-??) Crews *Little Italy Crew (15 Members), Capo- Joseph "Joe" Maisano *South Phoenix Crew (12 Members), Capo- Leonardo "Leo the Shark" Alemeto. Vinnie G (giomè) *Mesa Crew (11 Members), Capo- John "Johnny" Vinci *Glendale Crew (10 Members), Capo- Ricardo "Ricky" Russo *North Phoenix Crew (9 Members), Capo- William "Billy" Medici Major Fronts *Scorsese's Bar- A members only bar in Phoenix's Littly Italy district that has been run by the family since Giorgino Scorsese opened it in 1952. The back room of the bar is the base of operations for the Capello Crime Family. *Mancini's Bar and Restaurant- A bar and resturant in Phoenix's Littly Italty district that was opened by Leonardo Mancini in 2005. The loading dock at the back of the bar is the major unloading point for the families drug smuggling operations. *Rici's Italian Restaurant- An Italian restaurant in Phoenix's Littly Italy district that has been rated as one of the best Italian restaurants in Arizona. Ever since it was opened by Henry "Bat Boy" Faluchi in 1974, it has been run by the family. *Vedici's Club- A strip club located in Downtown Phoenix that serves as the major center for the family's prostitution rackets. *Italian Renaissance Hotel and Casino- A multi million dollar hotel and casino in Scottsdale that has been run by the family since 1968. It is the center for the family's illegal gambling operations that go on in the back rooms of the casino. Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Mafia Families